Its better to have loved and lost yeah right!
by JD-HIV
Summary: Toad goes back to his home town and runs into his seemingly dead girlfriend!... Better than it sounds


**Its better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all....**

(A/N.... Ok A) Bad speller... don't like it, tough... B) A bit out of charicter. C) Um.... Oh yeah, this is the only fanfiction I have ever finished... there may be a... well since I can't spell sequle I'll just say second part. So... hope you injoy... enjoy... ingoy... engoy??? AAAHHHHHhhhh... W/E)

England 2009

The monotone sound of the windshield whippers bothered him to no end and he wished the rain would stop. The little dropplets of water smaching down onto the window as if trying to break through, destroying everything in its path. The driver of the car drove silently up to the small abandoned town, stopping just before the 'Welcome to Tunbridge Wells' sign. He got out of the car closing the door behind him and walked over to the sign that looked happily back at him. It was relevantly the only thing in the town that wasn't destroyed. He traced his right hand over the smooth letters and the well that had been carved into the wood, before giving it swift kick making it hang at a lopsided angle on the ground. He laughed, remembering the last two times he came into this town. The first time, he had driven through the sign, just for the heck of it. The second time he had run it over in a drunken stooper, followed by a bottle of whiskey falling out of the car and then him before he passed out. He smiled as he relised it has become a trend. Come to Tunbridge Wells, destroy sign.

He walked back over to his car and got in, drivng a few more blockes into the town before being stopped by a few crashed cars that where blocking the road. He sighed, before turning off the car and started walking. He knew that he shouldn't be here. The only other people who had dared to come near this place had been mailed to their families in little tiny peices. But he had a job to do. And the faster he got it done, the faster he could go home. He looked around and sighed. It had been so many years ago that he had last seen this place, and he still knew his way around like the back of his green mishappen hand, despite the reckage. He had lived in this town for five years with his girlfriend, Reina before she had completely lost it and told him to leave town and never come back. They had been fighting for some time before that, and he was more than happy to leave. At the time anyway. There had been many times when he wished he had stayed. He loved her. He still did. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He didn't know where she was, or if she was still alive. He walked for a few blockes, not seeing a single soul. Not that he expected to. He got to the now abandoned church and walked in, pushing the heavy wooden doors open as if it where made of nothing more than paper. He looked around, to make sure that no one was watching him, more out of habit than anything, and went inside. Little did he know, there was someone watching him from the roof top across the street.

The man, walked up to the front of the church and stoof infront of the cement box, that at one point could have been a table, givin a table cloth. To him it looked more like a secofagus, but in a church that was highly doubtful. He looked around the box and noticed a small crack, bearly visable, going straight around it. He took out a croe bar that was hanging from his belt and bryed it open. When the lid, for thats exactly what it was, came off he looked in to see nothing other than grey sand. He looked at it, confused, then ran his hand through the sand. His fingers hit something hard and dug it out without much trouble. He pulled out a little black book that looked to be a few hundred years old, and stuck it in his pocket. 'Mission acomplished.' He thought as he walked out the door. 'Now all I have to do is get out of this god forsaken town and return home....' His thoughts where cut off when he heared a small whistling sound. 'What is that? I've heared that sound before, but... oh shit.' He turned around to look in the direction the sound was comming from and tried to duck out of the way. But to not avale. The arrow flew through the air, striking him in the sholder. 'Nice aim.' He thought. 'Didn't even hit a... major... oh shit.' He thought before passing out cold.

The only thing he knew when he woke up was the aching pain in his sholder and head. He opened his eyes, before quickly shutting them again. His eyes where dry, and it hurt to open them. After blinking a few times he looked around and saw that he was in what seemed to be a basement. He tried to move his stiff arms, and noticed that they where chained to a ring in the wall above his head. He sighed as he saw blood running from his wrists from hanging there. 'How long have I been here?' He thought. 'Why am I here?'

"Don't even try to escape." He heared a voice come from the shadowes. The room was dimly lit from a candle that sat on a table across from him along with what seemed to be torture implaments. "There are bariers around this house so that even if you do get out of your chains. You can't get out of this house."

"Who are you?" He asked. "Show yourself." A girl, with dirty blond hair came out of the shadowes. She was wearing a beggy black sweater and torn blue jeans. He opened his mouth in shock.

"Reina?" He asked, shocked at her presance.

"Heard of me have you?" She asked. "Not surprising, every demon that comes through here has heard of me."

"Reina? What happened to you?" He asked. "Whats going on?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" She asked as if she where talking to a child. "I'm going to torture you." She said, picking up one of the implaments that looked kinda like a whip but it had little shards of thin metal on it. She attatched it to her belt and picked up a needle. It had a sort of brown gooie liquid in it. She took it and, none to gently, stabed it into his neck.

The next time he woke up, he was haging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Reina was standing right in front of him so that there noses almost touched. "About time you woke up, I was starting to get worried. I thought I gave you a little to much, and I wouldn't be able to turture you." She said, as she took a step back. "You know, Its been such along time since I tortured someone, And back then they didn't even have chainsaws." She walked a few feet away before taking the whip from her back. The first few blows from the whip stung like all hell had broken loose and had absolutly no mercy on his poor soul. The rest where even worse. The ones on his back hadn't hurt as much after about what seven, eight hours. Of course he lost all track of time after the first blow, so could have been only about three or four minutes. After she had beaten his back to a bloody pulp with the whip she put the whip down and grabbed another one of her 'tools' This time, it was a long metal rod, that was about three or four feet long. She looked over to the side of him and saw a bunch of hot coals that had been placed there while he was out. She put the metal rod into the hot coals and left it there. 'Good. At least burns don't hurt as much.' He thought.

"Now don't you be going anywhere." She said, laughing as she walked out the door. He couldn't believe this was happeneing. What was going on. She used to be so nice. Even when she was mad at him, she hadn't even hit him, she bearly even raised her voice over a low yell. Why is she so different. He was going to find out. He tried to get his hands out of the rings around his wrists, but just as he thought he almost got one hand out, she walked in. "Oh no you don't Kermit. Your stayin'." Ok now he knew something was really wrong. She never called him names before. She was the one who always stuck up for him.

"Reina? Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Don't you remember me?" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No can't say I socialize with my play toys." She said, taking the bar out of the coals.

"Come on, its me, Mortimer. You know me. You gave me the name Toad when we where kids." Toad said. "Remember that time you put black ink in my tea and it turned my teeth black for weeks." He asked. "Come on you have to remember something." She shook her head.

"I have to tell you, Toad. That I have never met someone who has tried to trick me into letting them go. Most of you demons just try to beg your way out of it." She laughed. "I give you points for originality." She took the hot poker and slowly slid it across his chest, starting at his right sholder and going down to his left hip. He screamed, but she scarcly noticed.

Four hours, and many burn marks later, Reina looked at Toad's unconsous body hanging in the middle of the room. She put her hand on his chin, moving his head side to side. She had to admit. He did look familiar. And aside from the stuble on his chin, the green skin, he'd be kinda cute. She looked at his hair a bit closer and relised that it was died black. The original colour poked through slightly. It was an odd mixture of dark brown and green. She looked up as a memory hit her.

_"'MOOOOMMMMMMMY!!!!!!' A four year old Mortamer yelled running up to his foster mother. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. He looked at her rubing a tear off his green face. 'Reina called me Kermit again.' _

_'Reina!' Her mother scolded her. 'Why did you do that? I told you not to make fun of him anymore. Its bad enough he gets it at school.' "_

Reina snapped out of the memory, shaking her head violently. She looked at him one last time before leaving the room in a hurry. Toad opened his eyes when he heard the door shut. She didn't seem to like torturing people... or... demons as she liked to call them.... when they wheren't awake. So he stayed unconscous. seeing his time to escape he looked up at the chains at his wrists and spat some acid at them. The acid ate through the metal as if it where tin foyle. But it didn't harm him, obviously, because it had comeout of him in the first place. He rubbed his soar wrists and walked out the door that Reina had come through.

True to her word, he couldn't leave the building. He sighed at his last attempt and decided to look around. He looked the room, there wasn't much to the house, he could see the whole house, with the exception of the basement from where he stood. He walked up to a closet and opened it. The closet was completely empty except for a shoe box that was cramed in the back of the closet on the top shelf. He took it down and sneezed as a cloud of dust came down with it. He put the box on the floor and opened it. It was full of pictures of the old days. There was a picture of Reina's sister Julie and a picture of her on the beach. He flipt through them and stopped as he saw a picture that was hidden in the fold of the box. He picked it up and looked at it. 'Oh my god.' He thought. 'She said she burned it.' He looked at the picture of Him and Reina standing in a doorway, underneith mistletoe at what seemed to be christmas. They where both smiling at the camera happily. It was taken just before they had started arguing over what the inside of a twinky was made of. He smiled at the memory. All of a sudden the door burst open and Reina walked in. She looked at him sitting on the floor.

"How did you get out?" He didn't answer her.He just handed the picture to her.

"I told you, you knew who I was." He said. He looked back at the pack of pictures in his hand and continued flippping through them. Then he saw another one of them. It was taken the chritmas before the twinky insadent. They where once again under the mistletoe, but in this one, they where kissing. He handed her that picture too.

"I know. I remembered little bits and peices of it when I went out. I remember that little Twinky insadent." She smiled. He laughed.

"Yeah, we where thowing up for days." He laughed.

"I don't remember that." She put the pictures back, and Toad put them back into the closet. "I'm sorry about what I did to you. I don't remember everything about what whent on between us, but I remember a little."

"Why didn't you remember me? I hadn't left that long ago. Plus my face isn't exactly something you forget, especialy since we grew up together." Reina sighed.

"Do you remember Cadence." Toad nodded,

"The little white which? Of course I remember her. Why?" She smirked at his remark.

"She ain't so white anymore." Toad thought about that a minute.

"You mean she turned african american?" Reina laughed. She jumped at the sound. She hadn't heared herself laugh in a long time.

"No. I mean she's not good any more." She said. "After you left, her magik started taking control of her, and she lost it. She destroyed Tunbridge Wells and everyone in it. She lets demons rome around free, letting them do whatever they want. Its horrable." She said. "I tried to stop her. But she put a curse on me. She killed everyone I ever loved. That was when I was glad you whern't here. She then whiped my memory of the people I loved and the feeling of being loved. She also cused me so that I can't leave Tunbridge Wells. And I can't die. There have been so many times when I've tried. But I can't. She thinks its funny that I can't. Every once in a while she stop by for a joy kill, knowing I'll come back, so that she can do it again." Toad put his arm around her shoulder.

"Its ok." He said kissing her head. "It's alright, I'm here now."

"Its been so long since I have talked to anyone. I can't remember." She said, leaning onto his sholder.

"Why don't you just leave?" He asked. "Come to America with me. You could join the Brotherhood. I'm sure Magnito would accept you there."

"I can't?"

"Why not?" He asked, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Because I can't." She whispered. Toad didn't know what to say. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled back momentarily, but kissed him back. 'Why does this feel so right?' She asked herself. She placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed him back so that he was lying on the ground, with her laying on top of him. Toad brought his right, gloved hand up to her face and deepened the kiss.

"Awww.... isn't that cute?" They heared the voice and broke apart to see a woman standing in the door way. "I always knew you where a slut. Sleeping with your victums before you killed them off." The woman laughed. "How do you like being her new fuck toy?" The woman stepped closer to them, as they stood up, allowing two big creatures to enter the room behind her.

"Cadence!" Toad said with much venum in his voice. "Why did you do this? She was your friend."

"Friend? I have no such knowledge of the word. All I have, are minions." She snapped her fingers and the two big brutes came at them. Toad jumped up over their heads and kicked on in the back making him sprawl onto the floor. "Oh Mortimer, You might want to look around. Think twice about what your doing." He looked over to where Reina was and saw that one of the brutes had her hands pined behind her back with a knife to her throat. He looked at her sadly and put his hands up in the air in surrender. The demon who he had kicked came up behind him and pinned his arms behind his back as well. "I had this all planed out. To ruin Reina's life. But you just had to come along and change that didn't you?" Cadence said, walking up to him. She grabed his chin and looked at him. "Don't see what she sees in you. Your the uglyest thing I have ever seen. If I where your mother, I would have smashed your brains out the first time I had layed eyes on you."

"Mmm.... guess I'm lucky your not my mother than, arn't I?" Toad said, smirking at her. She back slapped him.

"Watch your tongue, lest you loose it." She warned. "Take them to the lair." She said walking out the door. Toad dug his bare feet into the ground in an attempt to stop the brute from taking him. The demon raised his big beefy hand and clobered him in the head. The last think he heard, was Reina's scream for him not to hit him.

When Toad woke up, he felt iron rings around his wrists above his head. For a moment he thought he was still in Reina's basement. But then he remembered the events of... what... 'God... what time is it?' He thought. He looked up at the rings aroun his wrists and sighed. He then spit some acid on it. But to his surprise it did absolutly nothing.

"Those chains are magikly protected. So your acid will do absolutly nothing." Cadence said walking out of the shadows.

"Ok there has to be an unwritten rule against this, this can't just keep on happening to me." He said, before sighing. "Let me guess, your going to torture me?" He asked. She laughed.

"Trust me, you don't even know the word." She said, making a paint brush apear in her hand, and a bowl filled with a dark coloured, seeming to be black, liquid in it. She dipped the paint brush into the bowl and started painting simbols onto his chest. The paint brush tickled, but he refused to laugh. Not when Reina could be in danger. "You don't have to worry about Reina," She said, as if reading his mind. "She's fine.... Can't say you will be though." When she was done, the bloody symbols, for thats what it was, blood, started glowing a strange orange colour. Then it started to burn. The burning sensation lasted for almost three hours, but to him it seemed more like three years. When the burning stopped, it was replaced by seiring pain like someone was literaly carving the shapes into his insides. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that, even though the pain continued, Cadence was no where to be seen. For the simple fact the she was behind him. He relised he must have passed out for a little while because, in the process of trying to locate Cadence, he saw that Reina had been placed into a cage that was in the stone cave walls. "You might as well stop crying, Reina. You won't remember him soon anyway."

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked.

"Now why would I do that?" She said, cruely. "When I have you here to do it." Reina's eyes widened in horror when she relised what Cadence was going to do. Cadence starting walking up to her, when a tiny little demon, probably no bigger than a four or five year old, walked up to her. He was hunched over, and shaking uncontrolably.

"Um... Your Majisty. One of the workers is refusing to work." He said, pointing into the giant hole in the ground a few feet away.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "Bring him here. I shall deal with him." The demon bowed to her and ran off. "Now where was I. Oh yeah, You don't have to worry about him, because you won't remember him.... And... just to cause you more pain, I'm going to leave you with the thought, that you are going to be the on to kill him." Cadence laughed and walked away, going to deal with the demon.

When Cadence came back, she held the little black book that Toad had. She had swiped it off the downstairs table before they had left.

"I must thank you for retreiving my book though." She said to Toad. "How did you find it?" He didn't answer her. He just spat at her. She looked over at where it had landed on the ground and looked up at him. "Its a pitty your going to die, you've got spunk." She said. She set the book down on a table with the paintbrush and bowl were, and walked over to Reina. She raised her hands over her head, they where crackling with what looked like electricity. When she threw her hands forward the electricity flowed out of her hands like water and ingulfed Reina. When the electricity desolved in Reina she unlocked the cage. Reina walked up to the table and picked up a knife, she looked over at Toad ans walked up to him.

"Reina wait. Come on, you have to remember. Fight it. Its just a spell." Toad said. "You don't want to hurt me." Reina looked at him with harted in her eyes. "Reina, I love you." With those three simple words, with so much truth in them, she looked at him and dropped the knife. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"No." Canence said. "You wern't supposed to fight it."

"Not as strong as you thought huh Cadence?" Toad said. She looked furious. She once again, raised her hands above her head, and ingulfed them both in a light, and made them both go flying into the cage Reina had been in.

"It doesn't matter anyway. After I finish this spell, all you follish mortals will be dead anyway, so it makes little difference." She sat down, with the book in front of her.

"Wait, Cadence, don't do this." Reina said. "Your so much more than that." Toad went up to the cage and put his hands onto the bars and leaned his head on it.

"Cadence, what happened to you, you used to be such a great person."

"That was my problem." Cadence said. "No one ever took me seriously." She said, as she started the spell. "Oh look at little Cadence," She imitated. "Shes alphabitizing the books again. I'm sick of it. No more miss goody two shoes."

"Cadence, do you remembeder in kindergarden when you started crying because you broke the purple crayon. And we all told you it was ok. We didn't think you where different. Look at us. Comeo on, we can be a team again. Come on, the Looneys back together again. It would be great." He said.

"Its too late to stop me, I've already started the spell."

"Together we can counter it." Reina said. "Do something right. Do it for a friend." She said, quietly. Cadence thought about what she had just said, and remembered a time when she had friends. Reina noticed a tear run down Cadence's cheek. "Come on. Let me out, I can help you. Destroying the world won't do anything. You'll kill yourself as well." Cadence looked at her.

"I never thought about that." She looked down at the book and put it down. "What kind of spell could we do to stop this?"

"How mush time do we have?"

"About ten minutes." Reina sighed.

"It should be enough time." She walked up to the cage. "Toad go to the back wall please." Reina asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to stay in here."

"But... Why?" He asked, stepping back so that Cadence could let her out, shutting the cage and locking him in alone.

"We have to do a Counter spell. A powerful one. Do you remember that one that Josh told us about, when we where fifteen?"

"Reina No!" Toad said, jumping at the cage hoping to open it. "It will kill you both." Reina sighed and walked up to him.

"I know, and I have to do this." She said placing her hand on his cheek. "I left you in there because I knew you would try to stop me. Once me and Cadence are dead, the barriers will break and you will be able to get out." She said, She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear and then kissed him. "I love you, I just want you to know that." Tears where running down Toads face.

"Don't do this, please." It was too late. Reina and Cadence had already started the spell. Toad sunk to his knees watching the two, his right hand on the bar and his head resting lightly on the bar. The two girls sat in the center of the room their hands joined and they where chanting. A big flash of blue came crashing through the ceiling and injulfed them both. Toad watched as the blue ring of light spread across the room and out of the entrance and through the walls. It seemed to rin over everything. He closed his eyes and looked away as he felt the barier break from infront of him. _'Once me and Cadence are dead, the barriers will break'_ The reality that the love of his life was dead, hit him like a tone of bricks. But none the less. He had to do what she had told him. He broke free of the cage and, not looking, picked up the two bodies as the ceiling and walls started to cave in. He climbed out of the hole that was the entrance to the underground cave, just as it colapsed beneith him.

Toad whiped his face after he put the wooden cross with the name Cadence on it at the head of the grave. He stood up and looked at Reina. A tear running down his face.

_'Please, I have to do this, Of all the things I have done wrong in my life, this is the one thing I know I will do right. Just do me one single favor. Bury me and Cadence together on the top of the hill where my house is. And then move on with your life. Do all the things I wasn't able to do.' _

He whiped absentmindedly at the tears running freely down his face and picked her up. But just as he was about to gently place her in her resting place he heard a small whisper.

"Mortimer?" He looked down quickly and saw that her eyes where slightly open. But the voice couldn't have come from her, so he dismissed it as his imagination. But then he heard it again. "Mortimer." This time he looked down and saw that her eyes were fully open.

"Oh my god. Reina." Toad said, laying her on the ground, but was still holding onto her. "Your... Your alive.... how is that possable?" Reina sat up slowly and leaned onto his chest.

"I don't know. I think Cadence did it. It could have been the curse." She said. Hugging him closely.

"I'm just glad your not dead." He said. He then kissed her, deeply and passionatly, letting all the love he possesed flow into that kiss. When they broke the kiss the sat and watched the sunset in the west talking about old times with there friends.

America 2062

"I can't believe their gone." A man with light yellowy green skin said, sitting on the couch looking at the picture of his mother and father, standing under the mistle toe one christmas eve, when they had first started dating. His wife came up to him and smiled.

"At least they went together. I would hate it if I had to live without you after you croke." He looked at her and gave her a dirty look.

"That wasn't funny." He said rolling his eyes.

"Too bad Reinie will never know her Grampa Mortimer and Grandma Reina." She smiled down at the baby in her arms. "She would have loved them."

"Yeah, at least they got to meet her. I'm sure Mortie will remember them. He should be old enough. He is nine after all." His wife Eelana looked at the picture and then looked at her huband.

"You know, Weston. You look exactly like him." All of a sudden a young boy came running into the room. He had mocha coloured skin and slightly tinged green/black hair.

"Mom, Dad, hurry up. We're going to be late for the funeral." He said. tugging on his dads arm. Weston laughed.

"We're not going to be late for anything, You two are going to my uncle Victor's place." He said, standing up and placing the picture in his pocket.

"Awww.... but I don't like great uncle Victor. He's hairy and smells like rotten fish."

"Mortie!" His mother scolded.

"Grampa Mortimer even said so!" he said smiling, showing a gap in his tooth from where he had lost it playing hocky at school.

"Alright, alright, lets go..." He took his hand and led them all out to the car to go to uncle Victor's house.

END

(A/N... So... good..... bad..? Is Sabertooth's real name Victor?? I think it is... oh well you know who I'm talking about. please R&R... )


End file.
